As an ever-increasing amount of important data is being stored electronically, there is a corresponding need to improve the processes by which various memory and storage devices are tested. As an example, DRAM is a type of memory where each bit of information is represented by a capacitor that can be either charged or discharged for respective values of 0 or 1. The electric charge on the capacitors can leak over time. In order to address this potential leakage, a memory refresh circuit periodically rewrites the data in the capacitors. Due to the electrical nature of lines that lead to these capacitors, as well as the way in which the memory device is designed, various errors can still result. In order to prevent these errors or attacks that exploit these errors, as well as the subsequent loss of data that results, the memory devices can be tested. Conventional testing approaches either take too long to execute to be practical, or are not as accurate as might otherwise be desired.